


War Maids - Book One

by Little_Miss_Athena



Series: The Maidens Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood, Bullying, Dark Fantasy, Death, Demons, Emotional Abuse, Horror, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic weapons, Murder, Physical Abuse, Possession, Sexual Abuse, Thriller, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Athena/pseuds/Little_Miss_Athena
Summary: Sayomi Madoka is a young maid who serves the upperclass Mikazuki Family. When she has had enough of their torture, Sayomi enrolls in a program only for maids - The War Maids Program.With her new life secure, Sayomi begins her training. Then, she discovers that being a War Maid means that you will be giving up something that is essential to every human and now it's too late to turn back.What will Sayomi have to give up? And will the world handle it? What about when a bunch of War Maids suddenly die and will Sayomi be next?





	1. Chapter Zero - Prologue

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The man with the striking golden colored eyes asked me. I stared down at the ground. He seemed to notice, but didn't like it for a moment after he barked out "Head up!" In an instant, I quickly lifted my head up, but I still kept my eyes downcast as I was told to do so in my training. The man sighed heavily in annoyanc4

"I swear, trying to work with you maids is very exasperating work," he murmured in a whisper. I instantly felt the pang of remose as I realized I must have done something wrong and that I annoyed him.

"I'm sorry s-"

"Just please answer my question - are you sure want to do this? He said. I quickly nodded and then heard a small voice inside of my head. It told me to be cautious and don't jump right in. But I didn't listen. I never listened to that voice when she spoke. Well at least not anymore.

"I am sure! I need to do this!" I called out, determination lacing my voice as any fear melted away from me as I stood there. I knew this was a better choice for me. The man gave me a smile and then raised his knife. I saw that it was gleaming with magic as well as in the moonlight.

I outstretched my hand and held my wrist for him. The man then gripped my arm and held me still as he brought the blade down onto my wrist. I hissed in pain as the dagger cut through the skin, my crimson blood slowly trickling out of the cut. The dagger began to glow as it's blade still dug into my arm. The blood that came out next didn't trickle down ver far as the magic of the dagger transformed it into a dark red mark on my pale skin. It was shaped like a pentagram, but witha heart inside.

"It is done," the man told me as he pulled the weapon away. He placed it in a sheath on his belt before taking other my hand in his. He led me out of the courtyard and brought me through to a large bedroom.

"This room is all yours, miss Sayomi Madoka," he said. I was shocked as I had gotten used to staying with many other maids in one, cramped rooms.

"Oh thank you!" I cried out as I clasped my hands together in delight. I just couldn't believe it! This was like a dream come true for me. The man just smiled softly at me and then turned to leave. Iooked up at his fleeting form before saying.

"Thank you again, um," it was then that I realized that I didn't even know his name. He turned back around to face me, his eyes sparkling and his hair swaying as he moved.

"It's Kage, Miss Sayomi," and with that he left me all along in this lovely room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. So I turned to my wardrobe and sifted through it to find a nightgown to wear to bed. I finall fonmund a pale blue one with black lace. I then climbed under the covers and discovered that it was a waterbed. Snuggled up and tired, I turned onto my right side, flicjed off the bedside lamp, and then closed my eyes to wait for sleep to claim me. Before I fell asleep a single yet terrifying thought crossed my mind - what if I failed? What would happen to me then? Will I be cast out? Will I even be alive still? What was the penalty for failure anyways?

"I hope I won't mess up at my initiation tomorrow."  
···  
A few weeks after my first day as an official War Maid, I was hunting down an escaped Shadow Demon, when I saw another one - this was my first time seeing a fellow War Maid. She seemed to be having a hard time with cleansing a little group of human teenagers, so I decided to help her. Forgetting about ny own mission, I jumped down and slashed my scythe at it.

"Thanks for helping me," the girl breathed out as she stood thereb holding on to her left arm with her right hand. I offered her a small smile before I remembered my own mission.

"Crap!" I screamed out, causing the other girl to flinch. I then moved to jump away from her and go back on the trail I was following earlier. "I got to go! Bye!" I called back to her as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I then spotted my pray and so I pulled out my gun and killes it. I had successfully completed my mission - and also helped a fellow War Maid

"This job isn't so bad after all."


	2. Chapter One - The Search

The cliffs that overlooked the small village were rocky and steep. Many who tried to cross through the path were killed by falling, the weather, or even a wild animal. I stood on one of the peaks, my old village was far away, yet this one look so much like it. I couldn't believe that it was just a few months ago that I was just a plain old maid working for the rich. And now I had a new duty that I would happily carry out to the best of my abilities.

"Hey, Sayomi!" The voice of the other girl I was traveling with called out to me as she climbed up to where I was standing. Her name was Miku and she was very energetic and outgoing. Oh yeah and loud. Very loud. I turned around to face her and at that moment the cool evening wind blew my blonde hair in front of my face. I was missing my family, but I knew that this was a better deal then being beaten and raped for being late making dinner or breakfast. I hated being the Mikazuki's maid, it was torturous. But now I was free from that and I was happy to be.

"What is it Miku?" I asked her as I brushed my hair out of my face. I watched her with my icy blue eyes as she finished climbing up the mountain peak and now stood before me. She was bent over and out of breath from the exhausting climb. I cracked a slight smile at her as she painted and bent over to try to catch her breath.

"The General wants us to move into the city tomorrow at dawn!" She cried out. I could hear the fear in her voice as she quivered - not just in the cold, but also because of her fear. I knew she was from this village. And it was here where she worked for the Alpha's family and he  had raped her and killed her boyfriend. It really traumatized her and now she never wants to have a boyfriend again. 

"Alright," I said in a whisper. Then I noticed Moly's emotions as she stood there with her eyes downcast and her lips quivering in fear as she probably was trying not to burst into tears and sobs. I then walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder before adding to her in a whisper "and we'll go down there together." That seemed to make her feel at least a little bit better as she lifted her head up and then crashed into me. She wrapped her arms around my body and began to sob into my chest. 

"It was horrible there Sayomi! Just horrible!" Miku cried out to me as she let out all of her pent-up emotions. I just stood their nodding and giving her a hug as she cried. I hushed her and waited for her to be ready to leave. Finally, she stopped her racking sobs and her tears had stopped as well. She slowly pulled away and wiped the remaining water from her eyes as she sniffled. She then turned back around and offered me a small, but still saddened smile. After that, Miku said to me as I just offered her a slight smile back

"Sorry about that, Sayomi. I just get so upset when I think of ... well him." I could tell Miku was still stressed about going to the village. I could see it in her eyes as she turned around and began to walk back to camp. I took one last glance at the village below us and then followed Miku off of the cliff peak.  
•••  
Dawn was fast approaching as I laid in my sleeping bag - I had been startled awake by a nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep. Knowing that soon we will move into the village in search of the Celestial Princess and her Crown Of The Heavens. This was vital for us to win the war and keep the all of the lands safe from the demons. And so as we would have to enter the village and hope that the Princess we are looking for is there - and her magical crown.


End file.
